Start it off with a Bang
by orangepencils
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and the Host Club has decided to organize something special for the upcoming year. But maybe there's more to this something special for the king and the commoner.


Start it off with a Bang

**Start it off with a Bang**

**Greetings! This is my first Ouran High School Host Club fic. A reviewer of mine which I am too lazy to check out her name gave me the idea of starting a New Years tradition. Since for Christmas I do an Inuyasha one-shot she told me to do an OHSHC one shot for New Years. So this is my new tradition. Thanks and hope you enjoy.**

**161**

**Disclaimer: I am blinded by the light in my room.**

**Edited: September 27****th**** 2008**

**Summary: It's New Year's Eve and the Host Club has decided to organize something special for the upcoming year. But maybe there's more to this something special for the king and the commoner. One-Shot fluff, TxHar**

Start it off with a Bang

The seven members of the Host Club were busy with their tasks for the upcoming special event for New Years. Kyouya had decided that it would be a great way to get a financial bonus and Tamaki was thrilled that they could organize another special event and spoil the ladies of the institution. Hunny was pleased that he could have many special cakes and Mori was okay with it as long as Hunny was happy. The twins had nothing better to do so they were fine with it. For them it was just another excuse to torment their king. Haruhi was probably the only one who could care less about the event, but since she still had a pretty big debt, she put on a fake smile and pretended to enjoy herself.

So far everything was going as was planned. The cakes were in place, the tea and coffee were ready to be served and the seven hosts were all decked out in their finest. They were all wearing silky tuxedos and top hats to match their bow ties. Tamaki had tried to get Haruhi to wear a dress but Kyouya and herself had pointed out that if she did wear a dress, then half of the school would know that she was a female. The comment caused the host king to sulk in a corner for a while and create a huge amount of mushrooms. Kyouya was actually glad that there were all these mushrooms. It would be less costly than to buy dozens of cases for their meals.

The ceremony was about to start and Hikaru and Kaoru were ready to open the doors to great their guests. When the clock stroke three pm they opened the doors and hundreds of girls came pouring in the room. Somehow the two red heads managed to gain center room and the seven of them offered their traditional welcome. Immediately the girls were all in awe at their costume and how cute they looked.

For the first part of the event, the girls would spend some time with their designated and chosen host and then they would all welcome the New Year together. Haruhi didn't know if she could make it through the entire night without getting bored but then she remembered that she was in the third music room and in this room with the host club members, anything could happen.

"So tell us Haruhi-kun, what do you think is the best way to spend the New Years?" Some girl asked her. Haruhi snapped out of her reverie and focused on the three girls that were sitting in front of her.

"Oh, I think it would be with the people whom you care the most for." Haruhi told them not really paying much attention. Her mind was elsewhere. Just as she finished her sentence, a tall blond host club king came out of nowhere and draped his arms around her shoulders from behind.

"Oh sweet Haruhi, I'm so glad that you would want to spend New Years with me. It warms my heart." From behind them, many of the fan girls squealed seeing two of the host members have some sort of relationship. It was like the constant bond between Hikaru and Kaoru or Mori and Hunny and even the most recent one of the friendly trio which consisted of Hikaru Haruhi and Kaoru. This was the current big hit for the Host Club. The Tamaki Haruhi.

"Senpai, what are you doing here? Don't you have customers to take care of?" Haruhi said removing his arms and getting up.

"Don't worry my precious Haruhi; I brought my darling and charming customers along with me. I thought that for the New Year we could maybe combine our unique talents and please both our customers at the same time." The seventh member of the Host Club sighed as the king continued talking about what a great plan it would be and how pleased the customers would be.

"Haru-chan, do you want to have cake with me and Mori?" Hunny came up to them and tugged on her sleeve. If there was ever a time where Haruhi wished she was just a regular girl it would be right now.

"Ah Hunny-Senpai, it's good to see you but don't you have cake and customers that are waiting for you?" Haruhi asked him hopping that he would go back to his deserts and leave her alone.

"Don't worry Haru-chan, I brought the cake with me." He said with a big smile. Haruhi's sweat dropped. Why was it that everyday she spent at the host club ended up in some weird adventure that seemed too weird to even possibly exist.

"Isn't this wonderful Haruhi? We can all be together as one big happy family." Tamaki said doing fancy hand gestures as he gesticulated. The girls that were present in the room found it absolutely wonderful that most of the Host Club members were getting together to do one main act.

Just as Haruhi thought that things were starting to settle down, Hikaru and Kaoru came up from their table and went to see her. The moment she saw them approaching she knew that this couldn't be good.

"Haruhi," Hikaru said placing an arm around her shoulders.

"You looked kind of lonely." Kaoru went on placing his arm around her waist.

"So we decided to come and keep you company." The eldest twin said. Haruhi was starting to wonder if this wasn't some evil plan to make her regret ever breaking that damned vase when she had stumbled upon the third music room.

"It's alright, as you can see I'm not lonely. I have Hunny-Senpai, Mori-Senpai and Tamaki-Senpai here with me. You can return to your customers. I'm sure they want the both of you back" Haruhi really hoped that they would leave, but one of their customers just had to speak up.

"No, no, it's ok Haruhi-kun. We can stay here. I'm sure Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun will entertain us all over here as well." The other girls nodded and Haruhi really wished she would have stayed home today.

"See Haruhi," Hikaru started off.

"They want us here with you." Kaoru finished his brother's sentence.

"Just like a big happy family." Tamaki said out of nowhere. So that was how Haruhi got stuck with almost everyone surrounding her and that was how the host club was reunited in the center of the third music room creating one main event.

Without even realizing it, the evening went by quickly and it was soon 11:50pm. There were only ten minutes to the New Years and Haruhi was quite glad. That meant that she wouldn't have to go through the crazy stunts Hikaru and Kaoru were making and what everyone else was trying to do to make her go insane. During the entire event, Kyouya had stayed hidden behind the shadows typing away on his laptop. The seventh host wondered why he hadn't joined them but she probably added it to the fact that he was one of the sanest members.

"Well then, the New Years is quickly approaching so I will ask all of you to gather around over here and get your party hats." Kyouya announced when there were only five minutes left to the New Years. Haruhi took this moment to escape her so called friends and go in a secluded corner of the room. If anyone saw her she would tell them she was going to the bathroom.

She waited the remaining five minutes in silence seeing everyone get ready for the New Year. When there was about one minute or so left, Haruhi saw Tamaki walking in her general direction and she panicked. She hid behind one of the trees in the room but he simply came right next to her.

"Haruhi what are you doing here all alone? Why aren't you with the others?" He asked her in one of his more serious tones.

"Too much craziness going on over there." She said.

"I see. Do you mind if I welcome the New Year with you?" He asked her. Haruhi was shocked by the question but she nodded despite herself. They waited together watching the activity in the room and suddenly everyone was doing the countdown.

By the time they had reached seven, Tamaki slipped his arm around her waist and Haruhi found herself blushing. By four she had her head resting on his shoulders and Tamaki was wearing a very proud smile. This was one of the rare moments were he actually acted like his age. Three, two and one came quickly and then it was the New Year. Everyone cheered and clapped, but Tamaki and Haruhi stayed the way they were simply enjoying each others company. Finally after a minute had passed, Tamaki broke the silence.

"Happy New Year Haruhi." He told her.

"Thanks, and to you as well." They stayed there looking at each others eyes for a moment before slowly getting closer to each other. It was as though they were being attracted by some unknown force. His head dropped a bit and Haruhi got on her tiptoes. Suddenly in one swift movement, his lips were on hers and their eyes fluttered closed.

From somewhere else in the room, Kyouya watched with interest.

"Renge, please turn on the lights." Renge who was nearby nodded and flipped the switch. Big bright lights went on exactly where the king and the commoner were and everyone turned around to see what was going on.

"KAWAII!!" The girls screamed. For them it was the perfect twist that could ever happen in the Host Club. The other remaining four hosts simply smiled. They had known for a while.

"Now, that's what I call starting it off with a bang." Kyouya said with a small smile as he returned to his work.

**THE END**

**Fear Kyouya and his evil ways. XD! Well Merry New Years guys! This is my first fic of 2007!! Do you believe that? Now too bad 's system is acting weird and not sending out the e-mail notifications… oh well! I hope you all have a great New Years and that it will better than the last year. So here's to new starts and a great year ahead, here's to 2007!**

**Toodles,**

**Karina**

**Op**


End file.
